Pilot
Official Teaser New Amsterdam centers on a brilliant New York homicide detective with a profound secret – he is immortal. In response to a heroic action, John Amsterdam (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) will not age a day until he finds “the one.” He has had many lives as he has roamed the city of New York for the past 400 years searching for his one true love. Amsterdam’s new partner, Eva Marquez (Zuleikha Robinson), can’t wait to be transferred out of homicide, but in the mean time she has to put up with a truly know-it-all partner. Omar (Stephen McKinley Henderson) is the only one who knows Amsterdam’s secret and he’s got one of his own. A murdered socialite causes John Amsterdam to cross paths with his past and it nearly kills him in the “Pilot” episode of New Amsterdam. Cast & Crew Associate Producer * Vanessa Hayes Cast * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as John Amsterdam * Zuleikha Robinson as Eva Marquez * Stephen McKinley Henderson as Omar York * Alexie Gilmore as Dr. Sara Dillane Co-starring (in order of appearance) * Christian Corp as Rebecca * Paul Diomede as AA Man * Robert Clohessy as Detective Santori (listed only on official site) * Janai Devon as Chloe Carlton (not acknowledged) * Justin Grace as Eddie Riley (not credited) * Alessandra Balazs as Woman on Platform * Tamara Podemski as Young Lenape Woman * Carla Rae Holland as Older Lenape Woman * Malachi Weir as Male Nurse * Selenis Leyva as Susan Boyle (not credited) * Kathy Searle as Female Bartender * Louis Antonio Aponte as Detective Perez * Daniel Raymont as Max Filshie * Greg Stuhr as Antique Dealer * Eric William Morris as Toby Hardwick * Kristin Griffith as Mrs. Carlton (listed only on official site) * Stephen Schnetzer as Toby Hardwick's Lawyer (not credited) * Ken Marks as Julia's Son (not credited) * Judith Roberts as Julia (not credited) * Tom Mason as Peter Hardwick (not credited) * Harry L. Seddon as Cop (not credited) * Oscar J. Castillo as Hot Dog Vendor (seen in archive footage) (not acknowledged) * Les Gardonyi as Mafioso (not acknowledged) * Cheryl Ann Leaser as Flapper (not acknowledged) * Marina Re as Crying Wife (not acknowledged) Locations * John's Apartment * AA Meeting Hall * Omar's Bar and Grill * Eddie Riley's Apartment * Lenape Village * New York City Subway * NYPD Precinct Station * Penmar * YMCA * Mrs. Carlton's house * Hardwick construction site Story Synopsis We are introduced to John Amsterdam when he is investigating what is apparently a suicide and he has been called in to help review the incident. This incident is never discussed or referred to again in the series. Next, we are introduced to Rebecca, one of what is apparently many women that John has dealt with over the years. John dances the Tango with Rebecca in his apartment, where eventually he makes love with her... having flashbacks to the incident that caused him to become immortal in the first place. During the flashback, John is introduced as Johann van der Zee, a Dutch soldier in the service of the colony of New Amsterdam in the middle of a raid of a Lenape Village. Johann attempts to keep the soldiers from killing the women and children of the village, and in the process gets a sword thrust through his chest... upon which John is seen waking up from an apparent dream remembering this incident. Omar York is introduced in Omar's Bar and Grill, where he is shown to have been attacked by a bookie trying to collect gambling debts, where Omar placed a bet on the New York Mets... and Omar lost the bet. John helps out Omar and promises to make a desk to help pay off the debt. From a "secret door" inside of Omar's bar, John enters his secret room and pulls out some older tools to begin making the furniture. John then attends an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting hall where John announces that he has been sober for 15,495 days. The AA Man questions John, pointing out that the number of days that he would have been required to stay sober since 1965. John asserts that he merely looks young for his age. Detective Santori is introduced while investigating the death of Chloe Carlton who has been discovered in the apartment of Eddie Riley. Eva Marquez is also introduced here as John's new police partner. Santori asks if she is the daughter of Eddie Marquez and she confirms that fact. John discovers the U.S. Army dogtags of Eddie, and a trail of blood from outside of the apartment. Following the blood trail, John discovers Eddie and follows him up onto the rooftop of his apartment building and into the 137th Street Station of the New York City Subway after a lengthy chase. While inside the Subway station, John confronts Eddie and nearly succeeds in being able to arrest Eddie, only to collapse from a heart attack, where John dies. A Woman on Platform comes to help out John and administer first aid, and is then relieved by Dr. Sara Dillane, who then takes John to the hospital. John has a flashback to the Lenape Village again, where he meets the Young Lenape Woman, who tells Johann that he "will not grow old, not die" until he finds "the one" true love. Inside of the hospital emergency room, Dr. Dillane tries to revive John but finally pronounces him to be officially dead and instructs the staff to place him in the morgue. A short period time later, John wakes up to discover himself in the morgue and then makes his way out of the hospital. John returns to Omar's bar and discusses his death with Omar, contemplating what his death really means and speculates that he might have found "the one" that he has been looking for his whole life. Omar doesn't seem too impressed and complains about previous times John claims to have found "the one" before. Right after John leaves, Omar takes a glance up at a photo of Omar and John standing together when Omar was a young boy.... John has the same appearance as he has today with only a slightly different hair style. The Male Nurse is introduced by trying to explain to Dr. Dillane that John's body is no longer found in the morgue and that they aren't sure where he went. Eva and John meet together at the NYPD Precinct Station as Eva is sitting at John's desk. Eva is trying to pour through missing person reports, and John suggests that Eva needs to ignore that as she wasn't (yet) considered a missing person. They both then go to the New York City Morgue and meet with the medical examiner, Susan Boyle. While in the morgue, they examine Chloe Carlton's body and discover a stamp from a nightclub called the Penmar. In the Penmar, Eva and John interview the Female Bartender to see if she might know some more information about Chloe. The bartender shows the detectives a magazine clipping about Chloe and identifies her by name for the first time. Eva asks John about how he knew about the Penmar, and he said that it used to be a speakeasy during the Prohibition era... and mentioned that he used to drink there. Another flashback to the Lenape village happens when the shaman continues to explain what John is supposed to be doing to "find the one": "In all of time, there is only one person we are meant to be with. We feel this. We know it, but we do not know how to find the one." John is then found taking laps across the YMCA swimming pool. The "Y" is supposed to be closed, and it surprises Eva that he is even in there. Eva shows John some new evidence that was found about Chloe including a couple of photos from Chloe's bank that shows her with Eddie Riley when she withdrew $10,000 from the bank, and noted that she had deposited a check for that amount six days earlier that came from a Pawn broker. John and Eva return to the precinct station where Detective Santori, John, and Detective Perez debate who they think was the best pitcher for the New York Yankees. John mentions that he thought the best pitcher was Red Ruffing was a much better pitcher. Santori then asserts that he thinks Eddie Riley is the lead suspect for Chloe's murder, and had an arrest warrant issued for Eddie to bring him in for questioning. Eva shows John a picture from the pawn broker to see what she might have sold for that amount of money, which turns out to be a diamond necklace made with platinum and are 4 1/2 carat diamond.... identified by John Amsterdam. Eva and John arrive at Mrs. Carlton's house and interview Mrs. Carlton. Mrs. Carlton complains that they can't possibly understand what it is like to lose a child, and John confesses how he lost a six year old child once and described how painful it was for him. It was at this time that Chloe dated Toby Hardwick for a period of time, until she broke up with him for Eddie Riley. At the Hardwick construction site, Eva and John interview Peter Hardwick about Chloe's death. They explain that they are trying to find Toby, who is noted that he is on a skiing trip.